The Truth Shall Set Us Free
by darkpyroangel06
Summary: When Snape sees something in Harry's mind during an Occlumency lesson, he misinterprets is horribly. In order to set things right, Harry must admit something embarrassing to the entire student body...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to Harry Potter. If I did, the books and movies would have gone in a MUCH different direction. Maybe something more along the lines of what is to follow...

A/N: I needed to write something, but all my current writing projects are alluding me. So I was reading some RL/HP fics, one of my favourite ships, and found these prompts. I chose this one, and decided to write a one-shot. Enjoy. _**-dpa06-**_

The Truth Shall Set Us Free

_This is the biggest mistake of my life. I cannot believe that he would make me do this. He knows our history, he knows what happened last time. This time will be no different! Voldemort's dead. There's no point in this anymore!_ With a great sigh and a heavy heart, Harry stopped before the heavy wooden and cast iron door. Once he knocked, he'd be belittled, tortured, and mentally manhandled. Who was he kidding? He would be physically manhandled as well.

Deep breath in. Prepare for the worst. Knock on the door.

"Enter."

And so the torture begins...

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"You're not trying!"

"I am trying!"

"If you were trying, Potter, you'd be able to keep me out! Obviously, that is not happening!"

"Tell me how! Tell me what to do!"

"Clear! Your! Mind!"

"That doesn't work!"

"_Legillimens_!" Snape growled, forcing his way through Harry's meagre blocks, shattering them as if they were a house of cards. Thoughts whizzed past him as he searched for anything that would either ignite the little brat's Occlumency, or could be used as blackmail later on. Childhood memories, Hogwarts memories, fighting the Dark Lord memories, Lupin pinning him to the floor and doing unspeakable-

_What the hell is that?!_ his mind yelped, and he was more than happy that no one was around to hear the undignified sound. He watched in horrified awe as the memory played out in front of him, as if he'd been standing there himself.

_Lupin hovered over Potter, one leg between Potter's own. His chest was bare, and his trousers were loose about his waist. One boot lay on the floor just to his left, but the other was nowhere to be seen; one sock was attached to Lupin's right foot while the other was mysteriously absent. His hands were busy in their own wanderings. His left held both of Potter's above the younger's head while his right made quick work of Potter's clothing._

_Already, Potter was out of his robes, his sweater lay balled beneath his head, half out of his shirt, trouser-less, his shoes were lying across the room, and his socks were half off his feet. It was doubtful that the boy had any idea however, considering how depraved he looked right now. His back was arched off the floor, his mouth was wide and alternating between pants and moans, and his eyes were clenched shut._

_Lupin finally had Potter stripped down to his plain, white unders. There was a large wet spot on the front where his erection had rubbed copious precome. Now Lupin's right hand was making quick work of Potter himself, quick touches here and barely lingering caresses there. Potter was now mewling, pleading to deities and other faceless people for something, anything._

_Apparently, when Lupin took his hard cock in hand, it was just what Potter was pleading for because Potter starting whimpering and moaning and just making all sorts of noises no professor was meant to hear from his student. Lupin took a break from teasing and tormenting Potter to getting himself ready for what was to come next._

_The wolf didn't even remove his own trousers he was in such a frenzy. Once their skin met, both Potter and Lupin groaned aloud at the contact. Potter continued to whine and buck, trying to keep that little bit of contact that he'd been given. Lupin tried to slow things down a bit, but Potter seemed to want nothing but the opposite._

_Lupin leaned down closer to his student and whispered in his ear. Only because it was Harry's memory could Snape hear the murmurings. "Easy, pup," he whispered. "Easy. Do you want this? Do you need this?"_

"_Please. Please!" Potter keened, arching into the older man._

"_Tell me, Harry. Tell me exactly what you want."_

"_I want you," he groaned, twisting in Lupin's grip. "I want you... inside me... touching me... anything! Please, just do something!"_

_Lupin whispered a few words then, words Snape didn't catch. But he understood the meaning when he saw Potter's reaction to the words. Lubing spell, and most probably a stretching spell. At least he was doing this properly and not just thinking with his dick. A few more movements, and Potter just about screamed. Snape mentally jumped a foot in the air at the sound; it had been unexpected. He watched the scene in front of him, his eyes riveted._

_Lupin pumped back and forth with quite a bit of force, and Potter took it with just as much noise and voice. His back arched, his head flopped back and forth, his voice keened in a pitch much higher than any boy was meant to hit. And still Lupin kept Potter's hands held tightly in his left hand. Potter had picked up a steady litany of 'please' and 'yes' and 'oh God' and 'fuck', among various other grunts and incoherent noises._

"Stop it!" Potter screamed, throwing Snape from his mind. When Snape looked up, he was back in his classroom staring at his second most loathsome student. Potter was on all fours with his wand clenched in his right hand, hard matted to his head with sweat, tears streaming down his face, blood dripping from his nose. "Get out... of my head!" he panted. "Just stop..."

He struggled to his feet, stumbling a few times, before he looked up at his professor. There was a look in his eyes, one that Snape couldn't quite place. Anger, for sure. Hostility, definitely. Fear, oh yes. But that was all he got to see because Potter suddenly took off running out of the classroom and down the hall. He could have easily stopped the boy, but there were more things on his mind right then.

Things like Remus Lupin, werewolf and Hogwarts Professor, shagging Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and Hogwarts student.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Oh God, oh God, oh God oh God oh God!" Harry kept muttering. He was pacing in the seventh year boys' loo, trying to figure out what to do. He had the whole loo to himself, since the rest of the boys knew better than to bother Harry after one of his special lessons with Snape. "Oh God, what am I gonna do?!" he whined. "He knows, he knows about my perverted fantasy! He knows I'm lusting after one of my professors! What's gonna happen now? Do I get expelled? Will Remus get fired? Will we be banned from seeing one another ever again? He can't be fired! He's got nowhere else to go, and he needs to Wolfsbane."

He groaned and leaned against a sink heavily. What he wanted to do was bang his head against the wall, drown himself in a shower, throw-up in one of the toilets. Something! Anything!

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Didn't you hear me?!" Snape practically screamed. "I know what I saw! Lupin was shagging Potter! Surely that, if nothing else, means something to you!"

"Harry is of age, Severus," Dumbledore soothed.

"Student/Teacher relations are strictly banned! Of age or not, his student or not! They're not allowed!" Snape hissed. "He is a werewolf. Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived. This cannot be allowed!"

"Severus, I'm sure you must be mistaken in some way," Dumbledore tried.

"I'm not! Here! I'll show you! _Legillimens_!" He projected the very end of what he'd seen in Potter's head to the Headmaster. When it was finished playing, he asked again, "What are you going to do about this?!"

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Listen to me, you bastard," he hissed as he threw the other man against the wall and pinned him there. "You touch the boy again and I'll kill you myself. They'll be searching for you for years, and they'll never find a single piece of you anywhere!"

"Severus, I never touched Harry in anything other than a teacher-like manner!"

"Don't give me that, Lupin!" Snape snarled, pushing him into the wall a little more. "I know what I saw. Touch him again, I dare you to." He shoved Lupin once more against the wall, and then stalked away in his signature stalk.

Lupin stood where he'd been left with a bewildered look on his face, genuinely confused.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

After three days, Harry was at his wits' end. He'd been in more detentions than he thought were possible in three days' time. Snape had been on his case in and out of class, stalking him through the hallways when neither were in class. He watched him during meals, and when he was outside. It was as if there was no escaping Snape! The one time he went to go see Remus to talk, Snape had swooped from a shadow and laid into him like he'd just asked someone to help him assassinate the Queen or something.

He needed to speak with Remus, needed to know if he was getting the same treatment from Snape and Dumbledore as he was getting. Because Dumbledore was watching him too, and he had nightly tea times with the Headmaster. Three wasn't bad, but when you had detentions and scrolls of essays to write and Quidditch practice, there just wasn't enough time! And they didn't do anything of consequence really. Dumbledore asked him a few things specifically, but mostly stayed with school, friends, Quidditch, and other random things.

If Remus was getting the same treatment...

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

If he spent one more day being watched by Severus Snape, he was going to snap and hurt the man! It wasn't right for a creature like him to be stalked. He was the stalker, not the stalked. He growled as he felt eyes watching him. He couldn't stand it anymore! Three days was enough! First, he was corned and threatened and thrown against a wall for something he still doesn't quite understand, and now he's being followed everywhere?

"Why?!" he yelled, spinning around and focusing his slightly amber glare on the potions professor. "I haven't done anything to warrant the treatment you've been giving me. What is your problem?!"

"I've already told you that, Lupin. And now I'm just making sure you do as instructed. Stay away from Potter."

"He's my student. We share the same classroom, we eat in the same Great Hall, and occasionally he stops by to talk about his parents and Sirius. I'm the only one who wants to tell happy stories of them all, you know. I'm the only one left who knew them well enough to tell Harry anything. Other than that, I have nothing to do with him! Order meetings? Those are done with. He's seventeen, so there's no guardianship issues. So what is your problem with me?"

Snape just glared. "Deny it all you want, but I know otherwise. Stay away from Potter, Lupin."

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

A week. One full week. Seven days. Anything more, and he was going to flip and kill someone. He'd been told that all activities were to be supervised: going to and from classes, studying in the library or in his common room, Quidditch practices and matches, hanging with his friends by the lake, eating, anything! Someone would be with him at all times. And not someone he liked, no. It was usually Snape. Sometimes it was McGonagall, and once it had been Flitwick.

They'd given no reason, probably knowing Harry would see right through it as bullshite. Voldemort was gone so there was no threat on that end. No, Harry knew that is was what Snape had seen in his mind, his fantasy about Remus. That's the only thing this could be about. He sighed as Snape told him to wait for him until the rest of the class had filed out. It was the last class of the day, and they were heading to dinner next.

Once all the students were out of the classroom, Harry stood from his table with his bag slung over one shoulder. "Sir? Is all this really necessary? I mean, it was just-"

"I know what it was, Potter," Snape sneered, clearing his desk of parchments to grade that night. "I have already told you that this was completely necessary, and I believe that the Headmaster has also done as such. Stop arguing with me about it."

"But nothing really happened! It was-"

"Don't tell me nothing happened!" Snape yelled, looking at Harry with fire in his eyes. "I saw everything! I saw it as if I had been standing there! Consensual or not- This is not up for debate. Be silent on the matter."

"But it's not-"

"Be silent!"

Harry bowed his head, listening for now. He would get his point across to all of them eventually. It would be heard, what he had to say. They would listen. He'd have to do something he never wanted to do, but he'd do it. From what he'd seen, Remus was getting very similar treatment, and he couldn't stand by that. Remus was innocent in all of this; he deserved none of it!

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Harry, aren't you going to eat?" Hermione asked. "You've just been sitting there for about ten minutes now. And you like shepherd's pie. What's wrong?"

"Yeah, mate. You've been awful quiet tonight," Ron put in between bites.

"There's just something I have to do, and I'm so nervous that anything I eat will just come right back up on the spot." Harry gulped and clenched his hands beneath the table. "This is going to shock you, you and everyone in the school. I didn't tell anyone, and then something happened and it was taken out of proportion."

"Does this have to do with Professor Snape following you around and leading you to classes?"

"Yes, Hermione. That's part of it." He gulped. "Snape saw something in one of my special lessons with him, something that he twisted into something it's not. He's blown it out of proportion now, and it's affecting everyone instead of just me. I can't let this go on." He closed his eyes, sighed, and then stood up. Hermione and Ron watched with interest as Harry walked right up to the teachers' table to stand right in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry," the Headmaster greeted. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, sir. I need to set something straight. There has been a grave misinterpretation. A week ago, in a private lesson with Professor Snape, he saw something that he didn't quite understand."

"I understand what I saw perfectly, Potter," Snape said, his face pinched.

"Forgive me, sir, but no you didn't. You are under the delusion that what you saw was a memory. In fact, it was not a memory. More than just memories reside in my mind. That was... it was a fantasy, sir." The blush on Harry's face inflamed with that confession. "There was no truth behind it, no matter how much I wish there was."

"That was... It was an adolescent, sexual fantasy?" Snape hissed.

"Yes."

"Between you and Lupin?"

The school gasped, and Remus' eyes bulged. Harry's face turned even brighter red. "Yes."

"And that..." He turned to look at Lupin, to take in the genuine shock on the werewolf's face. "You knew nothing about this?"

"No! I knew nothing! I told you, I'd never thought of Harry as anything other than a student or a godson before. This is... This is all new to me." He turned back to Harry, taking in the embarrassment. Sometimes, embarrassment could signify a lie. But that wasn't the case this time. He could tell. "Harry, what is this about?"

"Just as I said. When professor Snape and I had our private lesson last week, he saw a fantasy of mine in my mind that he thought was a memory. The fantasy was of the two of us." Even through all the embarrassment, he kept eye contact with who he was speaking to. "Forgive me for allowing you to be treated like you have for the last week."

"So that's why you've been doing this?" Remus asked Snape. "You had me followed and stalked for a week because of a fantasy?"

"I was under the impression that it was a memory, and therefore real!" Snape bit back.

"I think we should continue this conversation in the privacy of my office," the Headmaster said.

"Thank-you, sir," Harry mumbled, and then left the Great Hall with every eye on him.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"What exactly was in this fantasy, Harry?" Remus asked once the door closed.

Harry's blush, which had cooled on the walk to the office, flared to life once more. "Do I... Do I really need to go over it again?"

"I could always show him, Potter," Snape 'generously' offered.

"No! No no. That's okay. I can tell him." He coughed to clear his throat. "Basically, it was you and me having... having sex on the floor. In your office."

That was a little tidbit Snape hadn't picked up on, but he didn't let the shock show on his face.

"That's what this is about? The two of us having sex? Was there something interesting about the sex that's got everyone in a tizzy? I mean, were you on top or were there toys involved?" Three faces stared at Remus in shock. "What? When you're a werewolf, you don't let much get to you. Sex is not something that's taboo in my world."

"But you live here," Harry argued. "You live in the Wizarding world. That's different!"

"But I'm still a werewolf, Harry. So, was there something especially interesting about this fantasy?"

"N-no," Harry stuttered. "It was just-just sex."

"Sex that Potter rather enjoyed, Lupin. You were the aggressor in this case. And besides the fact that he has a slight liking to be held down, there was nothing perverted about it."

At that little bit of information, Remus' eyes flashed amber for a brief second. "Then what is the big idea? What is so important about this fantasy to warrant such treatment for the two of us?"

"Remus, teacher/student relations are strictly forbidden," Dumbledore explained.

"Not that anything is going on, because it's not, but Harry is of age to make those kinds of decisions so what does it matter?" Remus asked, a bit confused.

"At first, student/teacher relations were completely banned because the Board of Governors didn't want underage students in sexual relationships with their professors. Then it was decided that as long as the student was of age, it was allowed. But then came a conflict of interest of having a sexual partner grading your papers and exams and things. So it was decided that any student/teacher relationship had to be reported so the student could be removed from that teacher's classroom.

"But that produced an even larger problem," Dumbledore continued. "There are only so many professors for each subject. We tend to have two, maybe three, for subjects like Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and the like. But most classes like Potions, Transfigurations, and other specialities are harder to get professors for. Severus has been our Potions Professor for years for a number of reasons, one being that he is a Potions Master. The Potions Mastery is hard to come by, and Severus completed it at the age of seventeen."

"Wow." Harry was duly impressed.

"Yes, I already knew that about Severus. He was working on it before school finished our seventh year," Remus said with a nod.

"So you can see the problem with teacher/student relationships," Dumbledore said. "They have to be of age no matter what, but we can't even take the student out of the professor's class now. So we went back to the original ruling of no relationships allowed, period. Can you see why we were worried when Severus brought this to my attention?"

"Yes, I can. What I can't understand is why no one talked to me."

"Severus talked to you."

"No, Severus threatened me. He cornered me in a hallway, threw me against the wall, and told me if I ever touched Harry again they'd be looking for pieces of my body all over Britain and Scotland."

"That's not what I said," Snape butt in. "What I said was that if you ever touched Potter again, I'd kill you myself and they'd be searching for you for years but never find a single piece of you anywhere. Big difference."

"Severus!" Dumbledore admonished. "I was under the impression that you had spoken with Remus and explained the situation to him. You mean you've been watching and monitoring Remus without him knowing what exactly he's being monitored for?"

"Exactly," Remus answered. "I figured he meant a something along a sexual line when he warned me not to touch Harry again, but I denied ever touching Harry is anything other than a teacher/student or guardian/ward manner." That look flashed through Remus' eyes once more.

"So, what now?" Harry asked. "It's all a huge misunderstanding, right? What happens now?"

"Now things resume as they had before hand, with my sincerest apologies to the both of you," Dumbledore says with a slight nod of his head toward them both. "Severus?"

"Yes yes. I apologize for the misunderstanding."

"Just the misunderstanding, Severus?" Remus asks.

"Don't push it, Lupin. I did what I thought was best for my students." He stood and left the room in a flurry of sweeping robes.

"I really am sorry, Remus, Harry," Dumbledore continued, standing from his chair behind his desk. "A grave misunderstanding. I thank you, Harry, for coming forth with this information to set things straight. Both of you may continue as normal, without the constant supervision."

Remus and Harry left Dumbledore's office. At the bottom of the revolving staircase, they watched the gargoyle take up sentry duty it normally did.

Remus looked over at Harry with that look in his eyes again. "You know, there are only three months of school left for you. How about after graduation, you share that fantasy with me in detail?" His eyes flashed amber for a split second and his mouth split into a rakish grin.

Harry's eyes flashed too, and his knees quivered a bit. "O-okay."

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

A/N: Okay, random little one-shot that wouldn't leave me alone. I needed to write something, but none of my WIPs would work! I couldn't write on any of them! It was so frustrating. So I'm glad this one turned out. The ending went in a completely different direction than I was planning. Let me know what you think, okay? Thanks so much! _**-dpa06-**_


End file.
